Nimbasa Gym
The Nimbasa Gym (Japanese: ライモンジム Raimon Gym) is the official Gym of Nimbasa City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Elesa. s who manage to defeat her receive the . In the games Pokémon Black and White The Nimbasa Gym is designed like an amusement park, filled with brightly-colored neon lights, floating stars and s. Upon entering the Gym, there is a huge open room, filled with transparent platforms. The roller coasters within the Gym are scattered around the room, all connected by platforms. The must find their way around the Gym by walking into the roller coasters cars, in which they are then taken to the next platform. Within several of them, Trainers are hiding, and when the player opens the cars, the Trainer will engage the player in battle. Also, there are several switches around the Gym, which redirect the path of the roller coasters. However, many of these are also guarded by Trainers. The final roller coaster slightly differs from the others, featuring a large loop-the-loop, and partially speeds up after a slope before the loop-the-loop. After navigating through the roller coasters, the player will meet Elesa. She stands on a transparent platform just like the other platforms, which has the Unova Gym logo on it. Behind her is a large circular spinning wheel, but it is just for show, and cannot be interacted with. Once the player has defeated Elesa, a short-cut to the exit of the Gym is available to the left of her. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Elesa has moved the Nimbasa Gym to a new building nearby. The new Gym is a long catwalk where challengers must battle three Trainers before battling Elesa. The old Gym, known as "the Shining Roller Coaster", is still running with a few Trainers in it. The old Gym must be traversed before the player is allowed to enter the new Gym. Appearance Trainers |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Elesa.png |prize= 3240 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=BW |location=Nimbasa Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Old Gym |1|522|Blitzle|♂| |None|36=ロラン|37=Rolan}} |1|180|Flaaffy|♀| |None|36=コレット|37=Colette}} New Gym |2|239|Elekid|♂| |None|180|Flaaffy|♀| |None|36=テスラ|37=Tesla}} |2|180|Flaaffy|♀| |None|522|Blitzle|♀| |None|36=フレミー|37=Frémy}} |2|522|Blitzle|♀| |None|239|Elekid|♂| |None|36=アンペール|37=Ampère}} =Easy Mode/Normal Mode = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Elesa.png |prize= 3360|Easy Mode}}/ 3600|Normal Mode}} |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Nimbasa Gym |pokemon=3}} | / |gender=female |ability=Static |type1=Electric|type2=Flying |move1=Quick Attack|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Pursuit|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Volt Switch|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |}} | / |gender=female |type1=Electric |move1=Thunder Wave|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Status |move2=Volt Switch|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Take Down|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |}} | / |gender=female |type1=Electric |ability=Motor Drive |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Flame Charge|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Pursuit|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Volt Switch|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Quick Attack|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} =Challenge Mode = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Elesa.png |prize= 3840 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Nimbasa Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Items at the end of the old Gym|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Parlyz Heal}} }} In the anime In the main series The Nimbasa Gym was first seen in Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!. When and arrived there was a note saying that Elesa was somewhere else. Later in the episode it was revealed that had already requested a battle, therefore Ash had to wait after her. Bianca then battled Elesa where she fought hard but eventually lost. Ash finally got the chance to battle Elesa in Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!. He was almost disqualified from the match after he had planned to use for a clean sweep and had no back up in case Palpitoad fell. Ash then used and for the remainder of the battle and won himself the . Just like the games, the Nimbasa Gym has a roller coaster that is used to traverse inside the Gym. Pokémon used in Gym first appeared in Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!, where it was used in a Gym battle against 's , and . Zebstrika proved itself to be extremely powerful, knocking out all three of Bianca's Pokémon with little effort. In Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!, Zebstrika was used against Ash's Palpitoad during his challenge for a Badge. However, as Palpitoad was part , Wild Charge would not work and Flame Charge did little damage. Although Zebstrika's Double Kick was powerful against Palpitoad, it was hit with Palpitoad's , leaving it confused. A combination of and finally knocked it out. Zebstrika's known moves are , , , and .}} first appeared in Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!, where she was used second in her Gym Battle against . Using a combination of Attract and Aerial Ace, she was able to knock out Ash's Palpitoad. Next, she went up against . As both Pokémon were female, Attract could not work; however, after dodging Snivy's attacks and recovering from a , Emolga was able to defeat Snivy using Aerial Ace and Acrobatics—moves Snivy was weak against. Finally, Emolga was sent up against , but since the recent battles had taken their toll, Emolga was knocked out with a . Emolga's known moves are , , , and .}} was the last Pokémon Elesa used against Ash in their Gym Battle in Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!, and is called by Elesa as her "Electric Queen". Ash was confused by the unusual Pokémon that, despite being fish-like in appearance, could float in mid-air. Elesa worked around Tynamo's inability to learn more than a few moves by training her so her Tackle was extremely powerful, causing Pikachu to struggle. However, after Pikachu pulled himself together, he started to use on the entire battlefield. With her view obscured, Tynamo was knocked out with just one . Tynamo's only known move is .}} In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer Nimbasa Gym appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, where was seen entering the Gym with his and preparing to battle Elesa. Pokémon used in Gym This listing is of Elesa's known in the Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer: was seen alongside its Trainer at the Nimbasa Gym. None of Zebstrika's moves are known.}} was seen alongside its Trainer at the Nimbasa Gym. None of Emolga's moves are known.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Nimbasa Gym appeared in Battle on a Roller Coaster, where challenged Elesa. Like in the games, the Gym is filled with a big roller coaster, with Elesa waiting at the end. However, when Black reached Elesa, he realized that he couldn't open his safety harness, forcing him to stay in his moving car during the battle. Using her favorite move, , Elesa was able to launch rapid fire attacks while avoiding Black's Pokémon's attacks. With good timing, Black was able to defeat Elesa's with Nite's , leaving her with just . With its great speed and attacks, Emolga came close to defeating Nite, but with some quick thinking, Black came up with a strategy of using a roller coaster loop for Nite to land a surprise attack on Emolga from above, defeating it. Just when Elesa was about to hand Black a as a sign of his victory, his car started moving again, taking Black to an outside portion of the roller coaster, where he encountered , which unleashed a lightning bolt on him, shocking him and opening his harness in the process. Back inside the Gym, Elesa told Black how she had also encountered Thundurus in her past. Pokémon used in Gym is the first Pokémon that Elesa is known to own. Zebstrika was first seen as a drawing when Black was reading a book while deciding on strategies to defeat Elesa in their upcoming Gym Battle. Later, it was seen in person along with Elesa's other Pokémon while it was seen being dressed up in preparation of the Pokémon Musical. Zebstrika was used against Black in the Gym battle where it defeated his Tula after exploiting its Motor Drive Ability to raise its speed. Eventually, Zebstrika was defeated by Black's Nite. Zebstrika's known moves are , , and , and its Ability is .}} is the second Pokémon that Elesa is known to own. Emolga was used in the Gym battle against Black where it fought his Nite and was eventually defeated. Emolga's known moves are , , and .}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring the Nimbasa Gym in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Supporter|jpset=Shiny Collection|jprarity=Common|jpnum=020/020}} Trivia * In , Nimbasa Gym is the only Gym where the Gym Leader's monetary reward is the lower than all of the other Pokémon Trainers present in the Gym. This is probably due to the fact that the Trainers are s and , who give a higher prize money than most other es. * Due to , if the player loses to Colette while directly facing her when encountered, when the player comes back in she will be standing on the same spot and will battle the player. After she is defeated, she still remains on the tracks of the roller coaster, and can be passed through while riding the roller coaster to Elesa. * In , all of the Trainers have only and 's evolutionary lines, despite , , and 's lines being in the Unova Pokédex. * In , the three Beauties are named after famous scientists and engineers: Nikola is named after Serbian-American engineer , from whom she also gets her Japanese name; Fleming is named after English physicist , while her Japanese name Frémy comes from the French chemist ; and Ampère is named after French physicist . Two of them are also : for and for . Category:Gyms Category:Unova Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Rayono City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Mayólica fr:Arène de Méanville it:Palestra di Sciroccopoli ja:ライモンジム zh:雷文道館